Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to rigid, semi-flexible, and semi-rigid supports that each support a microfluidic die.
Description of the Related Art
A traditional inkjet system utilizes a thermal or piezoelectric inkjet die that includes a plurality of nozzles. The inkjet die is typically coupled to a flexible interconnect that electrically couples the inkjet die to an electrical drive system of an electronic device, such as a printer. The flexible interconnect allows the inkjet die, more specifically the nozzles, and electrical contacts of the electronic device to be on different physical planes and locations. The inkjet die and the flexible interconnect, or TAB Head Assembly (THA), is then mounted on a body, such as a cartridge.
Unfortunately, the flexible interconnect is very expensive and, thus, greatly adds to the overall manufacturing cost of the inkjet cartridge. The high cost of the flexible interconnect is particularly problematic for disposable inkjet cartridges that are regularly being discarded and replaced.